The Perfect Shot
by Boneslove1021
Summary: Booth's past catches up to him.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Shot – Chapter One

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

TV reporters and their crew members were gathered around the courthouse steps, each trying to get their story. The reporters scrambled around as the van pulled up along the steps trying to be the first in line to get comments from the passenger.

No one was aware of his presence. He lay hidden on the roof top of the nearby City Hall building. He put his eye to the scope of the rifle and waited. He was trained in this, his patience was endless.

Police officers pushed the crowd back a short distance from the van. As the van doors opened and the passenger's head emerged a shot rang out. Everyone hit the ground, covering their heads but trying to see what was going on without rising too far for fear of another shot coming their way. No one knew where the shot came from.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the scene outside the court house. It was total chaos. FBI agents, DC Cops and EMTs were running everywhere. Booth pushed their way through the crowd to the van. There lying just outside the open door was the body of Heather Taffet, the Gravedigger. Because of the direction of the shot and the trajectory of the bullet much of the face was gone.

Booth, scrunching his nose, pushed Brennan forward toward the body, "Bones, can you confirm it is Taffet?"

"From what is left of the left temporal bone and the zygomatic arch it appears that this is her. However, Cam will be able to confirm identity once the body is brought to the lab."

She stood removing the latex gloves and looked at Booth. She could see the concern etched on his face. When he brought his eyes to meet hers she turned away, unable to meet his gaze.

Booth's brow furrowed when Bones turned away but he didn't say anything. He proceeded to instruct the forensics team to gather the evidence and take it to the Jeffersonian Institute. Once that task was completed he and Brennan went back to the SUV and headed to the lab.

The ride to the Jeffersonian was done in silence. Both occupants were too engrossed in their own thoughts to carry on a conversation. Booth's phone buzzed indicating a message. "I need you, please call me, Hannah"

Once they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan opened her door to exit, "Bones, I have to take care of something. I'll call you later for an update".

Surprised that he wasn't coming to the lab to watch the progress of the case Brennan said, "OK, Booth. We'll call you with any updates if we don't hear from you first".

"OK" he said and he drove away as soon as she had closed the door and stepped back from the vehicle.

Brennan watched him drive away, worried that she had put too much strain on him and their partnership with her late night confession of missed chances several weeks ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Two

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

"Hannah, I'm home. Are you ok? What did you need?" He saw her when he entered the living room. She smiled at him and he came to join her on the couch.

"I went to the courthouse today to cover the story of Heather Taffet, the alleged Gravedigger. When I got there they wouldn't let me get close because of some shooting that had taken place. I was wondering if you knew anything", she smiled trying to charm him.

Irritated, Booth answered, "Not alleged Hannah, she was the Gravedigger and you know I can't comment on an ongoing case. Is that the only reason you called me to come home?"

Slightly confused by the venom dripping from his words she replied, "No, not the only reason, I also wanted to do this" and she leaned over and kissed him hard, running her hands along his jaw to the nape of his neck. She smiled when he started to respond. For reasons unknown to her their lovemaking had been few and far between the last few weeks. Just as quickly as he responded, he pulled his lips from hers and got up.

"Hannah, as much as I'd love to stay here and continue that I really don't have the time right now. I have a murder investigation to do" Booth attempted to smile to take some of the sting from his words.

"Sure, sure, I understand. Go. I'll see you tonight?" she said now even more suspicious of his actions.

Booth left the apartment irritated that Hannah had called him home to get information that she knew he couldn't give her. He had an uneasy feeling about this case. No, he wasn't sorry that Taffet was dead but for it to have been a sniper type shot that had done it worried him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Three

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

When Booth got to the lab he found Cam, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Vincent Nigel-Murray on the platform discussing evidence. When they heard the beep of the security system they all turned to see Booth bounding up the stairs to join them.

"What do you have people?"

"We have confirmed through DNA and dental records that this is indeed Heather Taffet" Cam informed him.

"Good riddance I say", Hodgins grunted causing everyone to turn their gazes to him. "What?"

"Do we have anything on the ballistics?" Booth asked.

Hodgins spoke up, "Not yet, I've collected the particulates and I'm still sifting through them to get all the bullet fragments."

"You know Booth with the amount of damage to the skull we may never have enough fragments to piece together a complete bullet" Brennan stated, never raising her eyes to him.

Booth didn't miss the fact that she hadn't looked at him since he walked up. "Yeah, Bones, I know but a guy can hope, right?" he said smiling at the top of her head.

Cam and Angela looked from Booth to Brennan then to each other with raised eyebrows. They both shrugged, neither knowing what had happened to cause the partners to be so weird with each other.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any additional details from them until all the evidence was reviewed Booth said, "How long before we have anything?"

"I'm not sure what additional information we can give you at this point. We have already identified the body and the cause of death" Cam replied.

"We are cleaning the bones now. Once that is complete and I can reconstruct the skull for Angela we may be able to give you the trajectory and size of the bullet" Brennan stated.

"Ok, well I'm headed to the Hoover, call me as soon as you have something" Booth said as he walked away.

Angela saw Brennan's eyes follow Booth's descent down the stairs of the platform and asked, "Sweetie, what's going on between you and Booth?"

Brennan looked at Angela with sad eyes and said, "Nothing is going on with Booth and I Angela".

Seeing the look of determination in Brennan's face the artist decided not to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Four

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I know nothing about the military or guns so please don't hate me if I have it wrong. I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

The following morning at the lab work was continuing as usual. "Dr. Hodgins have you finished analyzing the particulates yet?" Brennan asked as she appeared at his work station.

"Hey Dr. B. I've just finished the last samples now. It appears that the bullet fragments are from a 7.62mm NATO round that is typically used in an M24 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, the same weapon that is currently being used by the US Army Ranger division."

"That's interesting. I've given the completed skull to Angela maybe she can confirm the size of the bullet as well as the trajectory. If so, I'll let Booth know what we've found" Brennan stated as she walked away.

"Angela, how is the reconstruction going on the skull I gave you?"

"Oh hey sweetie, I've almost finished entering all the data from the skull as well as the crime scene photos into the Angelator. Let's see what we have. Here is the court house and the surrounding buildings. The van was parked here at the steps. "

"Entry appears to be the top left side of the skull with the exit being the bottom right side" Brennan interrupted.

"Yeah, it looks like based upon the trajectory the shot was fired from the roof of the City Hall building. The bullet appears to be around a 7.62mm" Angela noted.

"That is consistent with what Hodgins found. I'll call Booth" Brennan stated, dialing her phone as she left Angela's office.

"Booth"

"Booth, it's me. From what Angela could assimilate the bullet was fired from the roof of the City Hall building. Dr. Hodgins suggests that the bullet was a 7.62mm NATO round which Angela confirmed fits with the size of the wound. These are typically used in the"

"M24 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle" Booth interrupted, "Yeah Bones, I know, former sniper remember? I'm fully aware of the weapon. I'll have forensics sweep the roof top and let you know what they find".

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Why are you sorry Bones?"

"I know you will feel guilty because you were a sniper. This isn't your fault Booth. You're a good man and you were only following orders from your government."

"Thanks Bones. Let me see if I can find out anything. I'll call you when I do. Bye"

"Ok. Bye Booth."

Booth snapped his phone shut. He was feeling more and more uneasy about this case.


	5. Chapter 5

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Five

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Realizing this case wasn't going to be easy, Booth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He'd have to discuss things with Assistant Deputy Director Hacker to insure the proper channels were followed. Booth knew it was irrational but since Bones had dated Hacker it irritated him anytime he had to talk to him, even about a case.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker's office, this is Marilyn, how may I help you?"

"Marilyn, it's Booth, I need to set a time to meet with him regarding the shooting of Heather Taffet" Booth responded.

"Hold on Booth, let me see when he's available."

Booth aimlessly drew on his desk pad while he waited for Hacker's secretary to get back on the line. "Booth, Director Hacker is available now if you would like to come on up."

"Thanks Marilyn" Booth replaced the receiver and only then did he notice that he had drawn a replica of the bullet. He sighed and rose from his seat to meet with Hacker.

Andrew Hacker sat at his desk signing papers when his desk phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth is here to see you Sir" Marilyn responded.

"Send him in Marilyn. Thank you."

"Right away Sir. Booth the Deputy Director will see you now."

"Thanks Marilyn." Booth said, wanting to add Assistant Deputy Director but he thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

"Hello Sir" Booth greeted as he opened the office door.

"Agent Booth, please have a seat. How is Temperance? I haven't spoken to her in a while. I assume everything is going smoothly since your return from the Army." Hacker smiled at the mention of Brennan's name.

Booth struggled to hide his irritation as he replied, "Everything's fine Sir. I came to discuss the current case with you. As you are aware Heather Taffet was shot dead yesterday as she was arriving to court for her appeal."

"Yes, I'm aware, have there been any developments?"

"Well, yes sir, the squints have determined that the bullet was the same type currently used by the US Army Rangers."

Andrew's brows rose significantly as he responded, "That makes things quite the more difficult Agent Booth".

"Yes Sir, I'm aware of that. That is the reason I wanted to speak with you. I was wondering if you had any contacts at the USASOC. We need to determine where all of their active and inactive personnel are currently located."

"Of course I have contacts; I'm insulted that you would even have to ask. I'll get you the information that you need Agent Booth."

"Thank you Sir" Booth rose from his chair and headed toward the door.

"Tell Temperance that I said hello please Agent Booth."

"I will Sir" Booth relied tersely as he closed the door with more force than he had intended to.


	6. Chapter 6

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Six

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Booth returned to his office to find Hannah sitting behind his desk. A look of surprise and slight annoyance crossed his face before he quickly hid it.

"Hannah, what are you doing here and why are you sitting behind my desk?"

Hannah's head snapped up and she spoke guiltily, "I thought I would see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before we headed home" she smiled trying to hide the displeasure at being interrupted in her search of information regarding the Heather Taffet shooting.

"That explains why you're here but not why you're behind my desk."

"I guess after being in warzones for so long I have a fear of sitting with my back to the door. Worried that someone might sneak up on me I suppose. That's irrational I know but…" she shrugged.

Booth responded, "No, I know exactly what you're talking about, let's go eat".

Hannah smiled as Booth led her from the office. "So, how's the case going?" she asked as she climbed into his SUV.

"It's going fine but you know I can't talk about it" he closed her door a little more soundly than was required.

As he climbed in on the drive side she said, "I know. I wasn't really expecting you to. Just, you seem even more stressed than you have been lately."

"I'm fine Hannah, really" he gave what he hoped was a convincing smile; not wanting to get into a discussion about his mood of late.

Walking into the Founding Fathers Booth noticed Bones sitting at a table with Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Vincent Nigel-Murray. When the bell over the door dinged Brennan looked up to see who entered. Blue eyes locked with brown as Brennan gave an imperceptible nod of her head.

Hannah spotted the team at the table just as Booth was about to steer her toward a corner table at the other side of the bar. "Oh look, there's Temperance and her team. Let's go join them"

Dragging Booth behind her she didn't see the slight look of panic in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Hello Temperance. Hello everyone. Care if we join you?"

Brennan smiled at Hannah and being sure not to look at Booth said, "Hello Hannah, of course you can join us. How are you?"

Everyone greeted the new comers and made room for them at the table. Booth felt a slight discomfort when Hannah chose the seat beside Cam, leaving the only other empty chair for him next to Bones. He looked at Brennan and smiled as he sat down. They all talked about inconsequential things making sure to never mention the case in Hannah's presence.

Hannah chatted amicably with the team slightly irritated that no one spoke of the case. She turned to Brennan, "So Temperance, are you working on this Taffet case with Booth?"

Brennan's eyes darted to Booth before she spoke, "Yes Hannah, of course I'm working on the case."

"Well, I wasn't sure. I assumed you wouldn't be required to assist since identification and cause of death were pretty obvious. I mean everyone knew that Heather Taffet, the alleged Gravedigger, was arriving in the van."

"Not alleged" everyone spoke at once but Hannah could clearly hear the hatred in Brennan, Booth and Hodgins' voices.

"You all seem so sure Heather Taffet was the Gravedigger" Hannah looked to Brennan and Booth.

"We are 100% sure of that fact Hannah" Brennan responded with a look of defiance.

"But how are you 100% sure?"

"Hannah, Bones and I with the rest of the Jeffersonian team worked the Gravedigger case. In fact, Bones and Hodgins were taken and buried alive by Taffet."

"Booth, she took you too" Brennan interjected.

"Oh my God! I had no idea! I'm so sorry" Hannah cried as she placed her hand on Booth's arm.

"It's ok but you're right, you have no idea the hell that woman put so many people through" Booth said as he looked at Hannah before turning sad eyes to Bones' equally sad ones. The memory of their ordeal caused Bones' body to shudder and did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Hannah could see the sorrow in Brennan's eyes as she watched the partners' gaze hold. She imagined she would see the same reflected in Booth's eyes if she were able to see them. She didn't know that the Gravedigger had taken someone she knew, someone she loved. She realized there was a lot she didn't know about Seeley and she knew instinctively that most of it would somehow include Temperance Brennan.

As the group finished their drinks Angela said, "Well, it's been fun but I'm ready to get home. Let's go Hodgy".

"Sure honey. Dr. B, can we drop you and Vincent back at the lab for your cars?"

"That would be very nice Dr. Hodgins. Good night everyone" Brennan replied not looking at anyone as she left the table.

"Excellent" Vincent Nigel-Murray chimed in.

Getting from her seat, Cam said, "I need to get home to Michelle. Hannah it was good to see you. Booth we'll talk to you tomorrow".

"It was good to see you again too Dr. Saroyan, you too Temperance and everyone" Hannah responded.

"See ya Cam" Booth said as his eyes followed Bones departing figure.

It didn't go unnoticed by the journalist that Booth and Temperance didn't exchange goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Seven

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

As the door to Founding Fathers opened his eyes scanned the people exiting. He had studied his case very well. He knew who each person was and recited their information from memory as they filed out of the bar.

Dr. Jack Hodgins – Entomologist

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins – Forensic Artist

Dr. Temperance Brennan – Forensic Anthropologist

Dr. Camille Saroyan – Pathologist

Vincent Nigel-Murray - Forensic Anthropologist Intern

He was disappointed that FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth had apparently decided to stay at the bar instead of departing with his partner but he knew he'd get the opportunity to even the score soon enough. He raised the scope to his eye, placed his finger on the trigger and pulled. The target dropped unnoticed at first as everyone dropped to the ground. He could hear the screams of terror escape from the remaining four people as they each crawled toward the lifeless body of Vincent Nigel-Murray. He saw the doors to the bar swing open and he smiled as Booth rushed to the side of his partner. Your time is coming he thought as he left the building, whistling as he walked away.

Booth knew instantly what the sound was, he had heard that sound so many times during his life as a sniper. He left Hannah safely tucked under the table as he ran to the door. His eyes scanned the roof tops of the nearby buildings before he frantically moved to kneel down beside Bones. He grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him. "Bones, are you hit? Are you ok?" his words coming at once as he searched her from head to knee looking for any sign that she had been shot.

Brennan raised her tear filled eyes and threw her arms around Booth's neck. "I'm fine Booth but Mr. Nigel-Murray is dead" she cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Booth clung to her, afraid that if he let go he'd fall apart from the sheer terror that shook his body at the thought of losing his partner, his best friend, the woman he truly loved more than anything or anyone in the world except his son Parker. His eyes scanned the rest of the team. Hodgins was holding Angela trying to calm her down and Cam was checking Vincent for any signs of life. Slowly she raised her head and upon meeting his questioning eyes sadly shook her head.

Booth continued to rub Brennan's back as he lifted his phone to his ear and called for assistance.

Hannah appeared at the door of the bar her concern for Seeley enough to pull her from her hiding place. As she peered through the door she saw Vincent Nigel-Murray lying on the ground with a gunshot to the head, Hodgins was holding Angela and Cam was looking at Booth who had his arms wrapped firmly around his partner's body. Hannah sighed, just one more link to hold the partnership in place she thought as she pushed the door open and stepped out.

Booth felt a hand on his shoulder as his name was called, "Seeley?" he had forgotten about Hannah until now. He pushed back from Bones slightly to look up at Hannah.

"Hannah, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he said not releasing Bones completely.

"I'm fine Seeley. Is Temperance alright?"

Hearing Hannah, Brennan pushed herself from Booth's grasp and wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Booth's girlfriend. "I'm ok. I wasn't hit. I can see you appear to be unhurt as well. I'm glad."

Hannah nodded and smiled as Brennan got to her feet. Booth stuck out his hand to steady her as she stood, not wanting to break the contact just yet.

"I've called for the forensic team. I think the shot came from that building there. The one that houses the main office of Regions Bank" he said.

Cam and Brennan both nodded. Brennan walked over to where Angela and Hodgins were kneeling on the ground, "Angela, Dr. Hodgins are you alright?"

Hodgins shook his head and Angela, sniffling, replied, "I'm ok. Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine Angela" as she hugged Angela she looked at Dr. Hodgins and said, "Dr. Hodgins can you get the kit from your car and begin taking samples. We need to collect as much from the scene as possible before the FBI forensic techs get here. Also, go to the roof top that Booth indicated and get what you can."

"Sure Dr.B. Ange, are you going to be ok for a few minutes?" he wanted confirmation before he left his pregnant wife's side.

"I'm ok honey. Let's get this over with so we can go home" she responded and kissed his cheek.

Soon the forensic team was hustling and bustling about collecting the body and as much evidence as the forensic anthropologist required. After all the evidence was collected the team agreed to meet at the lab at 8 am the next morning.

As they walked away Booth ran to catch up with his partner, "Bones you are going to stay with Angela aren't you?"

Brennan stopped and turned to look at her partner. She could see his girlfriend standing by the SUV watching them. "Booth I'm fine. I'm going to get my car then go straight home".

"Bones someone just killed one of your squint terns. That same someone has already killed another person you know, I can't help but feel there is something to this. There are no coincidences in a murder investigation."

"I know Booth you have told me that before. But why would I possibly be the target? I agree that there is a connection but if I were the target then I would be the one lying on Dr. Saroyan's slab right now. I'm fine and I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Bones, but if you need anything, promise me you'll call me."

"I will Booth. Good night" she said as she waved to Hannah and turned to walk to Hodgins' car.

Booth stood still and watched as she walked to Hodgins' car, never taking his eyes from her. He hoped to meet her eyes as she climbed in the car but she never once looked up. As he turned to walk back to his SUV he noticed Hannah staring at him. With slumped shoulders he walked to open her door. She kissed his cheek and slid into the passenger seat as he walked around to his side and climbed in.


	8. Chapter 8

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Eight

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Hannah could see the tension building in Seeley as they drove. She knew he was worried about Temperance but it seemed there was something else.

"Do you think Temperance is going to be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know. I truly don't know anymore" he said quietly, his brown etched with worry.

When they arrived at the apartment Hannah headed for the bathroom. Glad this day was finally over she got ready for bed. She hoped Seeley would be in bed but when she left the bathroom she noticed he was sitting on the couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Seeley, aren't you coming to bed?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Not right now. I just need some time" he said as he patted her arm and pulled from her embrace.

With sorrow filled eyes she said, "Well, good night Seeley. I love you". "Uh-huh" was the response she got as she walked away.

Booth took a drink of the scotch he was holding. He knew there was something to this case that he wasn't getting. There had to be a connection between the two murders. As he said there are no coincidences in a murder investigation but what could that connection be other than Bones or himself. He knew all there was to know about Taffet. He had studied her files relentlessly before and during her trial. He would pull the file on Vincent tomorrow but instinctively he knew he wouldn't find anything there.

He took one last drink from the scotch bottle before he rose from the couch. He walked quietly to the bedroom where he found Hannah sleeping. With a determined shake of his head he pulled the door closed and made the only decision he could. He needed to be sure Bones was safe. He picked up his phone and his keys and left the apartment.

He drove through town his mind occupied with details of the case. He needed that list from Hacker; he made a mental note to check with him the next day. As he arrived at Bones' apartment and parked the SUV he saw her lights were on. He wondered what she was doing inside. He knew he should have demanded she go home with Angela. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he knew it was futile. No one demanded anything of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

As Booth watched the window he saw her silhouette in the curtains. His breathe caught sure that if she saw him sitting there she would come straight down there and kick his butt for his alpha-male tendencies. He breathed a sigh of relieve when the shadow left the window and the lights went out shortly thereafter. He sat watching her building until well into the early morning hours. Never realizing that while he was watching her someone was watching him.

He sat in the car across from the apartment building. He had followed Special Agent Seeley Booth from the crime scene, to his apartment and then to the apartment of his partner. "It's almost time, Agent Booth. It's almost time and you'll know why your partner had to die".


	9. Chapter 9

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Nine

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian the next morning at 8 Cam, Brennan and Hodgins were already there and working hard. They were gathered around the cold steel table that held the bones of who he assumed belonged to Vincent Nigel-Murray. Hodgins was gathering additional particulate evidence as Cam and Brennan discussed the entry and exit wounds.

As he approached the table all eyes turned to him, "Is there anything you can tell me about the ballistics?"

Brennan looked at him with tormented eyes as she spoke, "It's just like Taffet, single gunshot to the left temporal bone and zygomatic arch exiting the right side of the mandible. Hodgins is analyzing the particulates now but it appears to be the same weapon."

"Hodgins were you able to get anything from the roof top?" he asked never taking his eyes off Brennan.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, keep looking, that may be the piece of evidence that breaks this case wide open" Booth said with more confidence than he actually felt.

"Bones, can I speak to you in your office, please?" he asked eyeing Brennan's face.

He saw the look of panic before she hid behind her brick exterior "Ok Booth. Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, let me know if you find anything" she said as she walked away, Booth right behind her.

After entering her office Booth closed the door and turned to look at her. She had taken the steps to her desk and sat down. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her. "Bones, how are you holding up? Did you get any rest last night?"

"I'm fine Booth, you know me, you know I can compartmentalize better than anyone."

"Yeah, I definitely know that" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she asked with her brow arched.

"Nothing, listen, Hacker was able to get me a list of active and inactive Army Ranger Sniper Personnel. He's faxing it over as we speak. It's a long list and may not yield any results but we have to at least try."

"I agree with both your theory and logic Booth but why couldn't you tell me this out there?"

"I just wanted to check on you, to see how you're holding up. You're my partner Bones and my friend. I wanted to make sure you were ok and to see if you had changed your mind about staying with someone."

"Booth, I told you last night, I'm fine and I'm not staying with anyone. Whoever is doing this is not after me."

"Bones, you can't know that for sure. Just because you didn't get shot last night doesn't mean that it wasn't intended for you."

"Booth you don't really believe that and you know it. Whoever this is they are a trained sniper as are you. You don't miss what you're aiming at and I'd bet neither do they. I'm not changing my routine because your "gut" is telling you I should."

"Ok, alright, you're right Bones. Just please be careful no matter where you go. OK?"

"I can take care of myself Booth."

"I know but for me, please take extra care of yourself" he gave her his most charming smile.

Unable to resist that charm smile Brennan said, "Fine Booth. I promise I'll be extra careful".

"That's all I'm asking Bones. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I really need to get back to work."

"Let's see if Hacker sent that list Bones."

Booth ushered Brennan from the office to find Cam standing on the platform.

"Cam, Hacker was going to send a list of active and inactive Army Ranger Sniper Personnel to your fax, have you received it yet?"

"I don't know Booth, let me go check."

As Cam walked to her office to check the fax machine Brennan went back to work on their latest victim. Booth watched as she stepped up to the side of the table and began piecing together the skull fragments. He liked to watch her work. Her blue eyes darkened by the intensity of her concentration on the bones.

Cam returned to the platform, "Booth, I have the lists. Do you want to go over them now?"

"Yes, Bones let's go to your office and start looking over the lists. I feel it's going to take all of us to get through it."

Brennan removed her latex gloves and walked around the table toward her office as Booth and Cam followed her. Once inside they each took a portion of the list and began crossing off names of personnel that were not in the United States in the past three days.

The work was tedious and all three sets of eyes grew tired as the day wore on. Booth's phone beeped with a message, "Will you be home for dinner?"

Booth surprised at the hour looked up to find Bones looking at him. He smiled then typed his response, "No. Bones and I are in the middle of something. Go ahead and eat without me".

Placing his phone in his pocket he rolled his head from side to side to release the tension. "Bones, Cam, it's late and we've worked right through lunch. Let's take a break and order some Thai food, what do you say?"

Cam stretched, "I'd love to but I really need to get home to Michelle. We can finish going through the list tomorrow, right?"

"Bones and I will continue on the lists, right Bones?"

"Actually I need to get home myself Booth" Brennan said not wanting to be alone with him.

"Oh, OK Bones, I guess we can finish this tomorrow."

As Cam turned to leave the office she said, "Right. Bye Booth, bye Dr. Brennan".

"Good night Dr. Saroyan."

"Good night Cam."

Booth walked to the door and waited as Brennan rose from her seat and began collecting her things. He stepped outside in the hallway as she pulled the door closed and locked it. They left the building and arrived at Brennan's car.

"Well, goodnight Booth."

"Good night Bones. Please be careful" he said looking into her eyes.

"I will, you too." She replied as she climbed in her car.

Booth watched as she drove away then headed to his SUV.


	10. Chapter 10

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Ten

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Instead of going home Booth went to the Founding Fathers. He was tired from lack of sleep the previous night but he was agitated about the case. His gut was telling him that Bones was in danger. As he downed the last of his beer he made a decision. He would go check on her before going home, just to reassure himself that she had made it home safely. As he walked to his SUV he scanned the streets. He had felt like someone was watching him the past few days but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He climbed in his SUV and drove in the direction of his partner's apartment.

He had slid down in his seat when he saw Booth emerge from the bar. When he saw him head in the opposite direction from home he knew where he was going. He waited a few minutes before he pulled from the curb so as not to be seen from the black SUV that he was following.

As Booth pulled into the parking lot of Brennan's apartment complex he saw her car parked in its usual spot. When he looked at her window he saw that the lights were off. Deciding he wasn't going to risk waking her he put the SUV in gear and headed home.

When Booth arrived at the apartment Hannah was seated on the couch. She looked up as she heard him enter the living room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself. It's late, where have you been?" she asked trying to keep the accusation from her voice.

"After I left the Jeffersonian I went to grab a drink at Founding Fathers."

"Really, did Temperance go with you?"

"No, it was just me. Bones went home and I went to get a drink. Alone." He said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Oh well, I'm going to bed. Are you going to join me?"

"Not right now" Booth said has he grabbed the bottle of scotch from the wet bar and sat on the couch.

Hannah's brow furrowed as she watch him take a long drink from the bottle. "Seeley, do you want to talk about whatever it is that has you so troubled?"

"No Hannah, I'm fine, just go to bed." He said as he laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Hannah sighed and turned toward the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Eleven

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

The next morning Hannah woke early only to find the apartment empty, her boyfriend already gone. She showered and dressed quickly. She had made up her mind last night that she would talk to Temperance about Seeley. Maybe she would be able to shed some light as to why he was so distant.

She was glad that Booth's SUV wasn't in the parking structure when she arrived at the Jeffersonian. She knew he wouldn't take too kindly that she was talking to his partner about him or their relationship. Shoulders square she walked into the lab with purpose. She would not leave until Temperance told her what she wanted to know.

When she arrived at Brennan's office the anthropologist was seated at her desk working on her computer.

"Good morning Temperance"

Brennan's head shot up, "Good morning Hannah. How are you?"

"I'm fine; can I interrupt you for a minute?"

"Seeing as you have already done so then yes, please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

As Hannah made her way to the chair in front of the desk her eyes darted to the large window facing the platform. She wanted to make sure that no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Temperance, I'm worried about Seeley. Do you know what's bothering him?" she looked Brennan in the eyes and waited.

With a look of shock, Brennan said "Hannah, I'm sure that you should be talking to Booth about this, not me. It seems if he wants you to know what is bothering him he will tell you."

"I've asked him and he says he's fine but he doesn't seem fine to me. He's been distant for a few weeks now but since this case began it's worse. He stays up late, he's drinking more, and we don't have sex anymore. He barely kisses me and hardly ever does he tell me that he loves me."

Brennan was concerned by what she was hearing. However she remembered a time when Booth had told her that what was between them was theirs and they shouldn't be sharing it with anyone else. She felt this was one of those things and that Booth wouldn't appreciate the fact that his girlfriend was sharing these things especially with her.

"Hannah this case is affecting Booth. I've seen the evidence of that as have you. However it is up to Booth to tell you the reason for that not me. You have to let him tell you himself."

Irritated that Temperance wouldn't share any knowledge she had of her partner as she rose to leave Hannah said, "I understand I'm sorry I bothered you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Hannah, talk to Booth, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Sure. Thanks" and she walked out the door

Brennan sighed She had wanted to help Hannah she really did. She liked her and she felt that she was good for Booth, she made him happy. But apparently Booth hadn't shared anything of his past with his girlfriend or surely she would understand what he was feeling about this case.


	12. Chapter 12

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Twelve

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

An hour later Brennan looked up to see Booth leaned against her doorway, "Hey" he said as he entered her office.

"Hey Booth. How are you?"

"I'm fine Bones. Are you ready to finish those lists?"

She watched him as he sat in the chair opposite her desk. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the frown lines around his mouth and the deep furrow lines on his forehead. She remembered that Hannah said he wasn't sleeping much and he was drinking more. She wondered if she should ask him.

He could see her examine him like she does the bones she loves so much. He wondered what she was seeing that had brought on the worried look that crossed her face. Did she see the circles under his eyes, his knitted brow or the frown that was etched on his face most days lately? Yes, of course she did. This was Bones she noticed everything about the human body.

"So Bones, are you ready to get started on the lists again?"

"Not yet. First I'd like to talk to you about something. Hannah tells me that you haven't been sleeping much lately. That you have been drinking more and that you don't have sex anymore."

"She did what? She had no right talking to you or anyone else about me" he yelled indignantly.

"Booth she cares for you. She only wants to help with whatever is bothering you."

"What did you tell her?" he asked worried that Bones had shared more with Hannah than he had ever intended to tell her.

"I told her she needed to talk to you. That you would tell her what was bothering you when you were ready."

"Thank you Bones. I don't know why she's so worried. I've told her I'm fine" he said but his eyes didn't hold hers.

"You're not fine Booth. It's written on your face that something is bothering you. I know you are worried about this case, about me. We'll find out who's doing this Booth, it's what we do. I believe that you haven't shared your past with Hannah, especially not the part about you being a sniper. You should tell her Booth, she'll understand."

Booth looked her in the eyes. He could see the worry and the sincerity in them. He could get lost in those eyes. She was the only one who knew the truth of him and she loved him anyway. He wouldn't, couldn't trust anyone as much as he trusted her.

"Bones, I can't tell Hannah about that part of my past. She wouldn't understand. Now can we get busy with the lists?"

Brennan could see the determination in his eyes and the set of his jaw. She knew there was no changing his mind. She had confirmation that she had done the right thing by not sharing with Hannah about Booth's past.

"I guess I'm ready" she said as she moved to the couch to begin the list.

They had only just begun when Hodgins knocked on the door, "Dr. B, Booth, I've got some results for you."

He turned to leave and was followed by Brennan and Booth. As they arrived at his station Cam and Angela joined them.

"I have confirmed that the bullet was the same used in Taffet's murder" he pointed to the report on his computer screen.

"So what we need is to finish the lists that we received from Hacker. Bones, are you ready to get through that now?"

She nodded her confirmation and turned toward her office, "Cam, Angela, Dr. Hodgins we could use your help with this if you have the time."

"Sure" they all said at the same time.

Back in Brennan's office they all pulled pages from the report and began the task of removing more names. Once the list was condensed there were 15 names left to review.

"Ok, I'll pull everything we have on these 15 people and see what we come up with" Booth said.

Everyone agreed to meet back at the lab at 8 am the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Thirteen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Hannah was waiting for Booth when he got home hours later. She was determined to make him tell her what was going on. When he saw her sitting on the arm of the couch he knew she wanted to talk and he inwardly groaned.

"Seeley, we need to talk" she said as he sat on the other end of the couch from her.

"Hannah, it's been a really long day and I'm just not in the mood for a discussion right now" he said has he rubbed his neck.

"You are never in the mood to talk to me apparently but you don't hesitate to talk to Temperance!" she yelled.

"This has nothing to do with Bones!" he yelled back.

"Well it certainly seems like it does. She's allowed to know every little detail about you, your past, your concerns, your likes and dislikes, your dreams. You haven't shared any of that with me!" she was trying to control her emotions. She didn't want to drag Temperance into this, she liked her. She felt they were a lot alike in some ways. But it infuriated her that he wouldn't share anything with her, his girlfriend and he shared everything with his partner.

"Hannah there's things you can't know."

"Why? I'm your girlfriend Seeley, I'm supposed to know more about you than anyone else" she said as she wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Listen, Bones and I are partners. We've been partners for seven years; of course there are things that she knows about me. Things I can't tell you."

"Well, if that's the way you see it then I think it's best we end things now. I can't be with someone who can't share his life, his past with me" she said as she got up to leave.

Booth hadn't noticed the duffle bags sitting by the table until that moment. He knew she was right. He knew he should ask her to stay but he couldn't. He just stared ahead as she bent, kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the apartment for the last time.

The apartment was quiet, too quiet. Booth pushed himself from the couch, grabbed his phone and keys and left. He didn't know where he was going but he had to go somewhere. He had been driving for thirty minutes when he realized he was on the street that lead to Bones' apartment. Without giving too much thought to it he parked in the structure and rode the elevator to her floor.

Once he got to her door he lost the nerve to knock. He was about to turn to leave when he heard the lock turn. He stood still looking at the floor waiting for the door to open. When it did he raised his eyes to stare into Brennan's.

Brennan wasn't surprised to find Booth on her door step. She knew what had happened between him and his girlfriend. Hannah had called to tell her that Booth wouldn't open up to her about what was going on. That she had left him because she couldn't be with someone who couldn't be open and honest with her. Before she hung up Hannah had told her that he needed someone and since she was his partner and friend that it had to be her.

She opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow him to enter. Neither said anything as she grabbed two glasses and the bottle of scotch she kept for such occasions as these. They walked to her couch and sat down. Not touching but close enough.

Booth threw his head back and swallowed the amber liquid in one breath. Following his lead Brennan did the same. She picked up the bottle and poured more into each glass. He took the glass and downed it in one drink. Brennan did the same. She filled the glasses for a third time. This time he didn't pick up the glass and neither did she.

Booth sat back and put his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed, "She called you didn't she?"

Brennan watched him for a moment before she mimicked his position, "Yes, she did. I'm sorry Booth, I really am."

He signed and turned his head toward her and as she looked at him he could read in her eyes the truth of her statement, "I know Bones, I'm sorry too."

They both turned their heads away to stare at the ceiling. After a while she heard the change in his breathing. When she looked at him she knew he was asleep. She moved gently to pull the blanket from the arm of the couch and covered them both with it. She laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Fourteen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Booth awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. His back was stiff and he was somewhat disoriented. Suddenly he realized that he had slept on Bones' couch, in an awkward position he might add. He slowly moved from his position on the couch and headed toward the smell. He found Brennan in the kitchen already dressed for work busy flipping two golden pancakes.

Brennan looked up when she heard Booth groan, "Good morning. Stiff back?" she asked when she saw him rubbing his lower back.

"Yeah, it services me right I guess. I'm too old to sleep sitting up. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"Booth you're not old. Your body has been through a lot over the years. Come here and let me adjust you. And don't be sorry for falling asleep, you needed the rest."

Booth smiled as he walked closer to her. Once he was turned around she put her arms through his with her hands behind his head and rolled him as she had done so many times in the past to adjust his back.

Once she was finished she stepped back, "Better?"

He gingerly moved checking the motion in his back to see if there was any pain, "Yes, much better, thanks Bones".

After breakfast was finished and the dishes were done Booth said, "Well I guess I better go home and get cleaned up for work. I have to go to the Hoover to get the info on the 15 names on the list".

"You don't have to go home to get cleaned up. I retrieved your extra suite from the SUV. Everything you need is already set up in the bathroom" Brennan said as she moved around the living room cleaning up the glasses and the blanket from the night before.

"Wow Bones thanks. It will be quicker if I just get dressed here" Booth smiled at her before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Once Booth was ready to go he and Brennan headed out of her apartment. They were discussing their plans for proceeding with the case. Neither of them aware they were being watched.

He saw the partners leave the building. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He would finally have his chance to even the score. He put the scope to his eye and pulled the trigger.

Brennan reached to unlock her car doors but dropped her keys. Seconds later her driver window shattered as Booth dropped to cover her with his body, "Stay down Bones."

He muttered to himself. He was angry, he had missed, and he never misses. Packing his gear he quickly exited the roof top and headed to his car. He'd have to try again some other time. He knew the agent's girlfriend was gone. He has seen her carry her bags to the cab. He knew he'd get another chance because with her out of the way he was sure the partners would be together more.


	15. Chapter 15

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Fifteen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: The sniper's name was pulled from spoilers but the character information is mine. I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

As Booth and Brennan waited for forensics to arrive to sweep the scene he said, "Bones, now do you believe that someone is after you?"

She looked at his worried face and said, "Given the evidence I will agree that your gut was in this case accurate and that I am truly the target".

Booth took a step toward her closing the distance between them, "Now will you also agree that you should be under 24 hour protection?"

"No Booth. I will not have some lunatic change my way of life" she said crossing her arms over her chest as she glared into his eyes.

"Fine, but you are not to go anywhere alone ever until this person is caught" he said as he leaned into her personal space their noses almost touching.

"Fine" she growled swallowing hard at his close proximity.

"Good, now let's get to the Hoover so I can collect the files on those names. We've got to find out who this person is and why he is after you. We might not be so lucky the next time."

Once he had collected the files from the FBI he and Brennan headed to the lab.

As they entered Brennan's office Angela ran and threw her arms around Brennan's neck, "Sweetie! I was so scared. Are you ok? Who would do this?"

"I'm fine Angela. As to the question of who, we assume it is the same person that killed Taffet and Mr. Nigel-Murray."

"But why would someone want to kill you?" Hodgins asked.

"It could be someone she's helped to arrest; it could be someone from her father's past or some crazy book fan. We don't know yet. I'm sure that our guy is in one of these files somewhere" Booth replied as he led Brennan to the couch to begin reviewing the files.

Angela, Hodgins and Cam gathered with them to help with the review. As they were flipping through the files Booth came across something that caught his eye. He laid the file on the table and spread out all the information in front of him.

"Hey Ange, pull up everything you can on a Jacob Ripkin Broadsky" Booth asked.

Angela typed into her touch pad and read, "Jacob Ripkin Broadsky, male, 22 years old, immigrated from Kosovo with his mother at the age of 7, lives in Tucson Arizona. Joined the US Army at the age of 18 and is currently listed as inactive."

Something about that name was bothering him, "What about the father?"

"Denis Raddick, born November 15, 1958, died 1993."

Brennan noticed Booth's face turn ashen, "Booth, what's wrong, you're white as a sheet."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Booth said, "Bones, I know who is after you and why". He rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. When he was finished throwing up he splashed his face with cold water and opened the door to find Brennan standing there with a worried look on her face.

He looked around the room and noticed that Angela, Cam and Hodgins were no longer around. He knew Bones had sent them away while he was in the bathroom.

He walked over to the couch and sat down with his head hung and his hands limply between his knees. Brennan sat beside him and placed her hand on his arm, "Booth, please tell me what's wrong".

He took a shaky breath, "Bones do you remember that first year we were partners?"

"Yes of course I do Booth."

"Do you remember after Devon Marshall's funeral that I told you about the assignment in Kosovo, the general that was the target?"

Brennan nodded, "do you think this Broadsky is somehow related to Raddick?

"Yes, it's his son. He must have taken his mother's maiden name when they moved to the US. I knew the name Broadsky seemed familiar. I did extensive research on each target back then. Bones, I'm so sorry" he said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Booth there is no need for you to be sorry. As I told you before you were only following orders. You didn't make this guy shoot anyone."

"He's doing it to get back at me!"

"While that might be true it still does not cause any reason for you to feel guilty. You had a job to do and you did it to the best of your ability. You can't take the blame for any of this. Now, let's see about catching this guy, ok?" she said as she rubbed his back.

"You're right Bones. I need to focus. I'll have the bureau check his address and see if we can figure out where exactly he is right now" he pulled his phone from his coat pocket as he stood from the couch.

While Booth was on the phone Brennan called everyone into her office for an update.

After she explained the situation, Hodgins asked, "So, how's Booth holding up?"

"Not good. He feels guilty that this guy is coming after me because of his past" Brennan said as she watched Booth pace her office and shout instructions into his phone.

"Yeah, I can see the guilt and worry etched on his face" Cam said as she too watched Booth.

Booth hung up his phone and turned to the others. "Charlie is running his financials, all flight lists over the past week and vehicle registrations. It's going to take a while to get the info pulled together. Do you guys want to grab a bite to eat at the Founding Fathers? I could really use a drink."

"Sure Booth" they all said in unison.

They each gathered belongs and agreed to meet at the Founding Fathers.


	16. Chapter 16

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Sixteen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

When FBI Agent Charles Burns replaced his receiver after Booth gave the last instructions. It was difficult not to be concerned about the situation that his boss had relayed to him only moments ago. He understood as much as anyone how important Dr. Temperance Brennan was to the FBI and to one Special Agent Seeley Booth. So when his boss called and told him to check into a Jacob Ripkin Broadsky he got right on it. As the information was compiling he headed to the office of Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker. He didn't much care for his boss's boss but he knew he'd need Hacker's approval before gathering the necessary agents to fulfill his task.

"Hi Marilyn, is he in? I need to speak with him, it's urgent" he smiled trying to charm his way into Hacker's office without an appointment.

"Hi Charlie, let me see if he's available" she said as she pressed the intercom button on her phone to ring the Director.

"Yes?" Hacker said.

"Sir, Agent Charles Burns is here, he says he needs to speak to you urgently."

Andrew sighed, "Send him in Marilyn. Thank you."

"Yes Sir" as she replaced the receiver she said, "You may enter Charlie. Good luck."

"Agent Burns, what can I do for you?" Hacker asked a little irritated.

"Sir, Agent Booth believes he knows who the sniper is and asked that I speak with you about it and what he needs to bring this case to a close."

"Why isn't Agent Booth here himself?"

"He believes that the sniper is Jacob Ripkin Broadsky son of a general that Agent Booth had to eliminate when he was a sniper for the Army" Charlie said fearing the Director's response to this news.

"So what does Agent Booth need to bring this guy in?"

Trying to hide his surprise that the Director didn't ask for proof or at least more details Charlie said, "Agent Booth believes that Broadsky has been following him for the past week. He thinks that Broadsky is going after Dr. Brennan to get back at him for his father's shooting. He and Dr. Brennan are headed to Founding Fathers, if he's right that Broadsky is following him then we might be able to apprehend him there."

"So what do you require to complete this mission?"

"We need your approval for the S.W.A.T team and a few snipers, Sir."

"Take the men and the equipment you need. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what an asset Dr. Brennan is to the FBI" Hacker said with his eyebrow raised.

"No Sir and Thank you Sir" Charlie said as he left the office dialing his phone as he went.


	17. Chapter 17

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Seventeen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

Booth and Brennan were the last to arrive at Founding Fathers. He was agitated. Booth hadn't shared his plan with his partner. He knew her acting skills weren't the best and he feared she would give something away by looking around.

Booth knew if his gut was right Broadsky was following him. He had instructed Charlie to keep everyone clear of the Regions Bank building because he knew that Broadsky would use the same location he had used the previous night. It had the best vantage point plus he knew that a sniper of any caliber would have already scoped the place for the best exit routes.

He ushered Brennan inside the bar careful not to expose her or himself to open spaces. As they joined their friends Booth's phone beeped with a message, "Everyone's in place and we're good to go."

The group chatted about the anticipated arrival of the Hodgins baby, Michelle's hunt for a suitable college, Cam's boyfriend Paul and inconsequential things. No one wanted to risk talking about Hannah or the fact that one of their own had been gunned down just outside this very bar they were now sitting in.

Booth joined in when appropriate but was quiet for the most part. The guilt for his past and the fact that it had put his partner's life in danger was eating away at him. He was concerned that they wouldn't be able to grab Broadsky before Bones was hurt. He knew he had the ability to take down a sniper, he had done it before, but he didn't have as much confidence in the S.W.A.T snipers.

Brennan saw that Booth wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. She could see the worry etched on his face. The way he twirled his scotch glass around on the table spoke volumes of the thinly veiled tension that was coursing through him. She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Booth's head jerked up when he felt her hand touch his knee. Reading people had never been one of her strong suits but she could obviously read him. He smiled at her when their eyes met and took a drink from his scotch.

Broadsky had taken up his post from the previous night. He had followed the partners from the Jeffersonian all he had to do now was wait. He thought about the sweet revenge he'd get when Booth saw his partner die the way his father had.

His face twisted in agony at the memory of that day so many years ago. It was his 5th birthday; he was excited as any child of that innocent age would be. Not only was he getting a party but his father was there. He didn't know what his father did but he knew he was a very busy man because he was never at home very long. His father had called him over to give him a special present; as he was pulling the bow he heard a loud bang and saw his father drop to the ground. He remembers screaming as he looked into his father's lifeless eyes and his tears mixed with the blood that was splattered on his face. He doesn't remember much of what happened after that.

Two years later his mother changed their name to her maiden name and moved him to America. She tried to make a life for her only son and he had to admit it was a good life. But his heart was filled with rage and he vowed to get whoever had done this to his father, his family. Now he was doing just that, settling the score.

From their positions they knew he couldn't see them. They watched as every so often he would raise his head to peer over the side and into the windows of the bar. They knew the mission; they knew he was a trained sniper. That was the reason they wouldn't rush the building to get to him. They'd wait and when the time came they'd do their job.

After a couple of hours Booth turned to his partner and asked, "Well, Bones, are you ready to head out of here?" He reached into his pocket for the bills when she nodded her agreement. After they bid everyone good night Booth led her through the bar and toward the door.

Brennan found it odd that Booth didn't show his alpha-male by ushering her from the building. She frowned at the back of his head as he pulled her behind him as they opened the door.

Just as the door shut behind them the shot rang out and they both dropped to the ground. They lay motionless for a moment both fearing the worst. Slowly Booth angled his head to look at Brennan. He could see the terror in her wide blue eyes.

"Are you ok Bones?"

"Yes, Booth, are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Suddenly Charlie was standing beside them, "Agent Booth Sir, we got him, it's safe to get up now."

Booth rose to his feet and extended his hand to help Brennan from the ground. At her look of confusion he said, "I'll explain everything later Bones, I promise. First let me get the details from Charlie here and then I'll take you home and go over everything with you. OK?"

She looked like she was about to argue but instead she said, "OK" and she turned to headed to the SUV to wait.


	18. Chapter 18

The Perfect Shot – Chapter Eighteen

WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are all owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.

They arrived at her apartment around 1:30. It had taken Booth a while to get all of the details from Charlie and the lead sniper. As they sat on her couch Booth began to explain the details to Brennan.

"All week I had this feeling that someone was following me. I never saw anyone but every so often the hair on the back of my neck would stand on end. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Mine tend to do that when you're in close proximity" she said smiling shyly as she noted the look of shock that crossed Booth's face.

"Ok, well, once we figured out who it was I had Charlie work with S.W.A.T. to set up a stakeout before we arrived at the bar. I knew if my gut was right he'd followed us from the lab so they had to get into place before we arrived. I figured he'd use the same building he used before. He knew the layout and it had a good line of sight of the bar door. So the S.W.A.T. snipers, there were 3 of them, each took position on surrounding roof tops and waited. When Broadsky raised his head to take the shot at you they took him out."

"I'm glad they got him but Booth why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Because Bones I know from past experience you aren't a very good actress. I was afraid you'd act suspicious. I'm sorry."

"While it stings a little to hear you say that, your assessment of my acting abilities is accurate Booth so there's no need to apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for my assessment, Bones, I'm sorry that my past put you in danger."

"Booth, we are in danger with every case we work. Not to mention my status as a bestselling author adds additional dangers. It is illogical for you to feel that what you have done has caused any affect on my life. Please stop apologizing" she said as she grabbed his hand.

He looked at their joined hands, his had taken so many lives, and hers had brought so much peace. How could he love her so much when she was the exact opposite of him? He'd never know the answer to that and really he didn't really care. All he cared about was that he did love her and one day very soon he was going to tell her.

For now he just slid back into her couch and pulled her back with him. She looked at him questioningly but when he shook his head and closed his eyes she kissed his cheek, buried her head in the crook of his neck and whispered, "Thank you Booth." And they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
